


Lover By Proxy

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [43]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Clueless Spartacus, Coming Out, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Language, M/M, Mutual Plots, Part 3 of Miss Me, Planning Smut, Plots, Tears, did this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Gannicus seeks Naevia out to "asks" her permission for something and ends up roped into the same thing he was asking about.





	Lover By Proxy

**Author's Note:**

> BADABOOM! Two in ONE NIGHT! Can I get a hell yeah?! Hot damn I am on a roll. Thank you guys again for your patience. I'm slowly catching up. Next is a chapter of CBCB then a chapter of SL, then back to the fic challenge. I think I promised a Nasir/Crixus next so I'll get to work on it. Comments, bunnies, kudos and summaries are my life blood. Thank you guys again. I hope you enjoy!

“Spartacus.” The Thracian turns around blue eyes widening a little shocked to be approached by,

“Gannicus. If we are out of wine, then apologies, but I can not assist.” He informs, something in the man’s eyes setting him on edge. With the wind picking up, sweeping through his blond hair, the Celt looked quite mad. Gannicus chuckles good naturedly. Not a good sign, Spartacus has learned. 

“No, no I still have some stowed away. Unless that demon woman Saxa has found it.” Spartacus’ eyes narrow. He happens to like Saxa. And she was a fierce ally. He opens his mouth to inform Gannicus but was cut off. “No. I need your help with something concerning Crixus and Naevia.” Spartacus could feel more than hear alarms being raised. 

“Towards what purpose?” The two have fought  _ so hard _ to be together. He wasn’t going to let a damned thing ruin their happiness. Gannicus grins. 

“Worry not, I just know how Crixus is when it comes to emotions and comforting others.” Spartacus folds his arms. 

“Naevia does not seem to have an issue. With Crixus, or really with anything.” He informs with a quirk of his eyebrows. Gannicus snorts. 

“I beg fucking pardon but; did you  _ meet _ Lucretia?” Spartacus frowns, “Whatever Naevia feels about losing her hair and having a scar on her face probably pales in comparison to what happened to her before she landed at the mines.” Spartacus holds his breath as Gannicus’ words sink in. 

“Alright. Your truth carries weight. Now what does that have to do with me?” He was a little taken aback by the return of a grin. Flashing teeth was not something Spartacus was used to seeing. 

“I need five minutes alone with Naevia.” 

  
  


“Gannicus! Apologies, but have you seen Crixus?” Gannicus beams as he turns around. It took her longer than expected to come searching for the Celt for answers, but no matter. 

“Crixus? I believe he and Spartacus went out scouting. Something of an emergency. Did nobody inform you?” She shakes her head looking hurt. Eyes falling to the ground. “Apologies. I had assumed somebody would have. But looking back, I suppose that someone should have been me.” Softly she smiles up at him.

“Worry not. I am here. And I am safe. And if Crixus is with Spartacus, that means he is safe as well.” Not something Gannicus was going to think about overly much. 

“True. The two are some of the deadliest warriors I have ever met.” Naevia nods in agreement her smile brightening. 

“You should have seen them at odds. Always at each other’s throats.” Rolling her eyes Naevia leans against the wall. 

“I am glad that they are no longer. Being agreeable during a rebellion is useful.” Their combined laugh echo’s slightly off the stone. 

“Gratitude.” She suddenly states reaching out and patting his arm. Genuinely confused Gannicus scrunches up his face. 

“For what?” Naevia pulls back, a haunted look passing across her face momentarily.

“Bringing laughter and joy back into our lives. Until I had met you, I could not recall the last time I  _ had _ laughed.” Guilt momentarily twists Gannicus’ stomach. “And watching Crixus smile? It is the greatest treasure.” A blush of all things creep up his cheeks. 

“Surely, the others give Crixus a reason to smile. He smiles at you all the time.” Gannicus curses himself for back tracking. What was  _ wrong _ with him? This was what he was trying to accomplish! 

“Yes, but not nearly as wide, or as bright as when he is with you.” Naevia informs him. No hint of resentment, or remorse in her voice. The news truly has Gannicus’ heart flying. Hope swells beyond reason and Gannicus couldn’t help the dopey grin on his face.

“I yearn to see his smile.” He admits in a half whisper. Gannicus shakes his head, “But you are his heart. And I do not seek to break any.” Which was truth. Naevia pats his arm again.

“I understand, and truly appreciate. I fear in our current situation if you were melicious that Crixus would fall to your charms and sexual persuasion.” Tp pause or hesitation on the admittance that he wishes for Crixus. Alright. 

“I doubt that. One as delicate and beautiful, and passionate as yourself must take all of his strength and energy.” Oops, he was lying again. Naevia rolls her eyes giving his arm a squeeze.

“Perhaps in another life, or even one day. As of now however…..” She trails off her dark eyes clouding, swirling with some unseen horror passing in front of her thoughts. Memories tormenting and crashing together one by one until-

“Naevia?” Gannicus asks after she remained silent for a few baited breathes. Clearing her throat she steps back. 

“Apologies. It is just that after what happened, I find physical affections with Crixus rather...d-difficult.” Gannicus hesitantly pulls her into a hug.

“If you didn’t I would be concerned that there was something wrong with you already.” He jokes, attempting to lighten the mood. She sniffles and giggles a little but otherwise nothing. “Naevia, I do not wish to take Crixus from you. However, and this is simply my speculation, I believe you fear he might leave you for someone who would be sexually active with him?” Naevia lets out a broken sob.

“And I do not blame hi-i-im.” Gannicus stiffens as she clings to him. A crying woman was never something he was able to handle. “Crixus is so p-passionate! And, and men c- _ crave _ release fa-a-ar more than they do soft kisses and sweet words!” Naevia all but bawls. Shaken, Gannicus pets her hair rocking where they stood unsure of what to do. 

“Crixus is not most men. A quick fuck now and again while he patiently waits for you to be comfortable wtih his touch would more than likely suffice.” Naevia stops crying abruptly pulling back looking up at him wide eyed.

“You think so?” Relieved at the lack of tears Gannicus nods stupidly. 

“Absolutely!” Beaming Naevia kisses his cheek. 

“Oh, thank you Gannicus! Thank you! I know you won’t regret this! He is such a wonderful lover, truly. As passionate as he is in the Arena, and really knows how to read one’s body and-”

“Whoa, wait, uh. Naevia. Apologies, but you’ve lost me.” Gannicus interrupts pushing her away a little. Naevia frowns tilting her head.

“Were you not volunteering on sleeping with Crixus until I become accustomed to touching again?” Uhhh.

“Uhh….sure?” Naevia’s smile returns again.

“Brilliant. I will spend a little time with him when he and Spartacus returns. Then I shall make sure the two of you have a secluded corner after dinner.” Gannicus opens his mouth to question what the fuck was happening but Naevia kisses his cheek and runs off. 

“Well...that...worked?” Gannicus frowns walking away, his mind twisted. This was what he wanted; yet somehow he feels as if  _ he _ was the one tricked into it. Pushing the feeling away Gannicus focuses on the prize at hand. 

Crixus. His at last. Even if only for a night. 


End file.
